Before the Failure
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This fiction is before You have Failed condom, Cait is a elemental Witch and has a Vampire Huntress Half-sister name Skye. SnowBarry and a lot of original characters as well Vampire!Iris
1. This World

_Before the Failure_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _Author's Notes: This fiction is before You have Failed condom, Cait is a elemental Witch and has a Vampire Huntress Half-sister name Skye_

 _Cait was listening to Pink's_ _ **song Just like Fire**_ _which was funny since she's a Cold Elemental Witch. She had put on her vinyl tights and got her boots on with no heels on it. She had on a very nice fitting light blue corset and decided to put her white hair into a ponytail._

 _She looked in the mirror and amazed on the difference of who she was four months ago. Zoom was gone, she and Barry were still together, and Iris West was now one of the bad guys, technically._

 _Cait didn't want to be anyone's hostage or victim in anymore and so in the last four months; she returned to her magical roots. She discovered cold is her element has a Witch, which ranges from mist to ice. Her Mother had disowned Cait when she found out about her returning to her magical roots. Her half-sister couldn't be happier since she was a Vampire Huntress and that's where Cait was going tonight to fight beside her sister since it's a strong lead on iris._

 _There was a knock on the door, and it was Barry as they embraced. "How's Joe?" Cait asked, and Barry told her, "He's still in a coma. Wally has been trying to find Iris but no luck."_

 _"I found her, and it's in a place where there's a whole clan of a vampire who was linked to several murders," Cait said, and Barry was hopeful for four months to be close to the girl he grew up who was a former crush._

 _"What's the plan?" Barry asked hopeful that this might help Joe to wake up._

 _"Skye knew someone who went to the club to find Iris, and she's a dancer and waitress that wears hardly anything. Barry, she's turned and is young as well as very powerful." Cait told Barry._

 _"We could stop this; we could help her..." Barry said, and Cait responded, "We will and I know I can't tell you not to go, I just want to let you that you much use you speed because if they catch you..." Barry knew and promised his girlfriend to be careful. She told that Iris was at the Phoenix desire Club which is a place for BDSM and Stripping._

 _It ends tonight." Cait told her and left._

 _Skye was sitting in the alley waiting to deal with the Jones Brothers who has taken blood from people and left corpses afterward. She knew that Iris West was in there and it's important to her older half-sister to get her out of there. She waited for her Detective friend to enter the Club, she texts her friends and Boyfriend to meet her at the Pool Hall._

 _Cait sat next to her sister and cleared her throat to get Skye her to stop doing texting. "Where do you think they are?" Cait asked her younger sister and Skye told him they would inside._

 _Cait's elements of Cold was coursing through her body and spells on the tip of her tongue. "We're going to get her out of there." Skye told Cait, and Ms. Snow responded to that by saying, "She's important to Barry..." Skye asked, "You're not worried about her..." Cait laughed a little and said, "They could have been together so many times, but we connected, and he stayed after he found out who I am, who you are. I love him, and it's been hard to keep this secret when it comes to this world." Skye took a breath and said, "Yeah it's fuck up, isn't it?' They both laughed._


	2. The Action

_Before the Failure_

 _By TheOcRayne15_

 _Author's Notes: This fiction is before You have Failed condom, Cait is a elemental Witch and has a Vampire Huntress Half-sister name Skye_

 _Part Two_

 _Detective Xavier Moore walked into the club, and the well-season male Witch looked around to notice the_ _ **Jones Brothers.**_ _He was the only cop who interacted in this world, in Hub City and knew who everyone was._

 _Iris West was there taking shots as she was practically half-naked and enjoying the hell out of her afterlife. All the stress of dealing with metahumans and the brief break-up with Cait, Iris thought she had a chance, but Barry turned her down to got back to the woman he truly was. After all the stress, losing Eddie and everything she lost left got attacked then was bitten against her will; She went from hating herself to loving it. She turned on everyone she knew but hadn't become a killer only the lure for the Jones Brothers and Iris weren't do that, but a compelling goes a long away. Iris was a young Vampires, and the Jones Brothers have been around for a while. She had no memory of doing that and didn't know about enjoying the blood of those innocent girls._

 _Xavier was about to "Convinced them To come outside" by starting a fight, but then Jessica Phoenix stood in front of him who is the owner allowed murderous Vampire in her club. "I could kill you before you..." Jessica warns her and then bare her fangs; he was insulted that this 20-year-old hissed at him. Jessica thought she was powerful when she enslaved a 100-year-old Vampire Finn. She's gain control of the clan after enslaving Finn._

 _"We will deal with them, Detective Moore." Jessica said to him, and Detective Moore responded, "You have done nothing." The Jones Brothers stare a hole in him, and they know who's waiting for them outside. Jessica motion for six of the clan to look for Skye who she knew was out there and Xavier saw this, laughed, then said, "Their Funeral."_

 _The Vampires walked outside looking for Skye not knowing Cait was outside waiting. They were there not to kill her but just to bring her inside and are conditional to back off if they get the urge to kill._

 _Skye was ready to attack as they walked into the alley and one called out, "Come out girly! We just want you to..." It was then that Vampire got hit with a full blast for Cait's hands and she said, "Don't ever call my sister her that." The next Vampires went for the attack and check hard behind the back by the Flash as Cait make ice restraint of the both of them._

 _"Hi, honey," Cait said, and the Flash looked at the Vampire knowing he was dead. Barry has realized that there's some Vampires are not worth it, but Iris falls under the category of newborn Vampire. The Purple haired woman walked into the light. "Get the Jones Brothers out of your club, now!." Skye said, and the Vampires told Skye to Fuck off._

 _"No kill," Flash said, and so they both walked around the front of the club. One rushed her but was viciously kicked upside the head, gain possession of a trash lid jammed it in his gut then her sword penetrated his stomach and he laid flat on his back then screamed as the sword ripped from his belly. Skye muttered word in later the Vampire disappeared only to reappear on top of the bar island inside which led to screaming people, as blood dripped all over. Jessica slowly turned around, and Xavier turned to her then said, "I know that's not good for business."_

 _Flash dispatched the next Vampire and Cait made the door frozen to death then blew into thousand pieces._


End file.
